1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rotary brush assembly for a street sweeper, and, more particularly, to a rotary brush assembly for a street sweeper having a hub for connecting a hydraulic pump to a sweeper brush plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, collars for connecting hydraulic pumps to brush plates are welded directly to a brush plate. The welding itself may have deleterious effects on the plate due to the heat required to accomplish the welding. The heat may warp the brush plate. Moreover, the collar may not be centered on the brush plate when welded directly to the plate. Such offset, although not large, causes vibration and also warping of the plate.
Another problem with the welding is the removal of the hydraulic pump when the pump fails. In order to remove the pump, the plate must usually be removed and then the pump removed from the collar.
The weak link in a rotary brush assembly is the hydraulic pump. The pumps break down and must be replaced. In the prior art, due to the design and welding of the collars, the removal of the plates and the pumps requires a substantial amount of time and effort. The present invention greatly simplifies the removal and replacement procedure for the rotary brush assembly by providing a hub which bolts to the brush plate. The removal of the hub is relatively easily and speedily accomplished. The hydraulic pump is then removed and replaced and the hub may then be bolted to a brush plate.